Intruder
by The-Epic-Kiwi
Summary: A fic written by Kiwi and Lemon! :  Maka and soul have a little intruder one morning... please read and review!


Hey, so this is another fic written with Lemon :) Got the idea in the shower...Oh the shower.

Because we love Daddy!Soul so so SO much.

Sigh, don't own Soul Eater. If we did, Soul and Maka would be together long ago...

ENJOY :)

and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>Intruder<p>

A door creaked open, letting a sliver of light from the hallway outside shine into the small room. Bare feet padded through and it shut silently behind them, incasing the room in complete darkness again. There was a moment of shallow breathing as the intruder waited for their eyes to adjust to the blackness and slowly fix on the lumps that were covered on the bed.

Blonde pigtails swished as the figure silently walked towards the lumps, attempting to keep their breath from getting to erratic with anticipation. Eventually, the intruder was at the foot of the bed and with a final breath she let out a war cry, leaping onto the bed and attacking the poor unsuspecting lumps.

"Daddy!" she jumped on top of the bundle on the left. White hair poked out of the covers as he groaned and rolled over, taking his pillow and covering his face with it as he went.

"C'mon Daddy, get UP! It's time to take me to school! Get up!" she continued poking and prodding the bundle until he let out a sigh of exasperation and uncovered his face. Cranky red eyes focused on bubbling light green ones before he shut them again with a groan.

"Maka... Do something about your daughter." he poked the lump on the right. A pillow was promptly shoved into his face and ash-blonde hair spewed across the bed as she flipped on her other side to face away from him.

"She's your daughter too Soul. You deal with it." she grumbled in return.

"Hmph." he pulled the covers over his face again. "Not before 11 she isn't."He felt a swift kick to his ribs as the little girl grew impatient.

"I SAID GET UP!" she yelled while prying his eyelids open.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'm up!" he said franticly, "I'm up!" The little girl beamed at him, then darted for her room while screaming happily.

"Uggghhhh..." Soul groaned , then spared a glance at the clock.

4:27 a.m.

Soul just stared.

"Mmmmm...you've got to be kidding me." He mumbled. The woman sleeping next to him sighed, then rolled over to face him. Her eye's were half lidded and still foggy with sleep, long blonde hair askew and spread across the bedsheets.

"What is it now?" She grumbled, still groggy.

"What is it? It's FOUR in the morning. That's what it is." Soul snapped, unhappy from being so rudely awakened from his sleep. His tone caused Maka's eyes to open wider and become more alert before narrowing slightly as she huffed, sitting upright in the bed.

"Why is she awake so early?" Soul complained.

"Because she starts school today. She's probably just excited." Maka explained tiredly. She yawned while rubbing her eyes. "I was thrilled on my first day of school."

Soul rolled his eyes. "If she's as enthusiastic about school as you are, I'm gonna cry." He deadpanned. "Whatever. What should we do now? She's never go back to sleep."

Maka sighed. "Then I guess that means we're not going back to sleep either." She lifted the covers off of her body and swung her legs to hang off the side of the bed. She sat there for a moment, quiet and unmoving with her shoulders hunched as Soul watched her carefully.

"Hey... Are you okay?" he asked.

Maka let out a breath of air that she didn't know she had been holding, her shoulders hunching over even more.

"Yknow... She's almost 5. This is where her education as a weapon or a meister begins. Eventually, she's going to have to choose a partner."

Soul was startled by the worry in her voice. Lifting the covers off of himself, he moved to sit beside her, leaning over to look at her face. Her brows were furrowed in thought over her deep viridian eyes, mouth set in a straight line and jaw clenched.

"What's so wrong with that?" he asked softly. She looked at him, eyes tinged with worry.

"What if... She doesn't choose right?"

He froze for a moment before sighing, letting an arm wrap around her shoulders. She leaned into him as he spoke.

"She won't. Lexie's a smart girl, Maka. She's exactly like her mother," The last statement made Maka smile slightly as he continued, "And if you ask me, you chose a pretty cool partner." He grinned into her hair as she elbowed him in the stomach. He just laughed lightly in response, making her giggle as well.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I did choose a pretty great partner." she pulled away and grinned at him. He smiled softly before bending down; their lips almost touched before-

"DADDY!" Alexandra called from the living room. Leaning their foreheads together, they both sighed and got up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Maka stated before padding softly into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Soul made his way to the living room where an impatient Alexandra had her arms crossed and was tapping one of her feet in impatience.

"You _do_ realize that you're at least three hours early, right?" Soul asked sarcastically while crossing his arms over his chest. His daughter was like him in so many ways.

"Whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" she whined. "But I want to go to school! I want to be a meister, just like mommy!"

Soul felt himself twitch slightly.

"And what if...you happen to have weapon blood?" he asked.

"Well then I want to be a Death Scythe like you!" She beamed.

He couldn't help himself, her comment made him grin. In two steps he closed the gap between them and scooped her small body up in his arms. She squealed out of surprise but latched her arms around his neck, giggling as he sat on the couch and started poking her in the stomach.

"And what about the big bad monsters you have to hunt?" he teased, settling her on his lap. "Are you scared of them?"

"No! I'm not scared!" she crossed her arms and stuck out her chest, cheeks puffed up with air in an attempt to look brave. He couldn't help but laugh, noticing how she looked just like her mother when she was pouting.

"That's my girl!" he laughed.

Maka was long out of the shower, now leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, listening to the two with a smile. Soul had grown up a lot since they had first started dating. Even more so when they got married. The day they had both found out that she was pregnant, he had been even more ecstatic than she was; and then, 9 months later, when he held Lexie for the first time, she remembered seeing a faint sheen of wetness over his eyes, though the tears had never spilled.

She sighed at the memory. Alexandra really had been one of the best things that had ever happened to them...

It was a couple minutes before she noticed that the noises from the living room had stopped. Curious, she left her post in the door frame and walked to where they were. Turning the corner, she was met with a sight that made her fiery jade eyes soften and her toughened heart and soul melt.

The two of them had fallen asleep, Lexie's little form cradled in one of Soul's arms. She was curled up on his chest while he laid on the couch, head lolling to the side with his mouth open. A small stream of drool was dribbling out of his serrated teeth and his hair was messy with sleep. Both of their faces were so peaceful and content, Lexie sucking on her thumb while still in her little pink dress and hair identical to Maka's tied up in little pigtails.

Maka smiled fondly for a long moment before turning around a disappearing into the bedroom. When she came back, she was carrying a large comforter, which she placed on the sleeping forms of her husband and daughter. Looking at them again, she noticed Soul's drool was making a small stain on the fabric of the couch. Frowning, she took the edge of the blanket and wiped it up, exactly like how she used to do when they were teenagers.

She sighed. Guess some things never change.


End file.
